


Fated by Design

by a_cascade



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Osiris-14, Season of Dawn, The Dawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: For the Dawning the Guardian gives Osiris the best gift he could have asked for.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Fated by Design

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while half-asleep because I needed some closure after we saved Saint, ya know?

Osiris had been pacing for the better part of an hour.

The Sundial remained dormant and the Guardian had yet to return. All the while his mind raced with thoughts of _what if_. What if the Guardian was lost to the bends of time, their timeline corrupted to the point of non-existence? What if it had all been for nothing and he had doomed humanity to a cruel fate for his selfishness? _ What if—_?

“Osiris.” Sagira’s voice came as she materialized before him. Her shell twitched in agitation. “_ Osiris _.” She said more forcefully. The warlock did not acknowledge her. “Osiris you’re going to burn a hole in the ground with all this pacing.”

Sagira circled him, scanning him with her single electronic eye. "No concussion, no fever..." she muttered half to herself. "But he keeps on with this incessant _pacing_. Are you stuck, Osiris?" Sagira teased him, but couldn't hide the concern in her voice. In reality she was deeply worried about her guardian. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time.

His heart panged. Osiris stopped in his tracks and looked out into the distance between Mercury’s distant past and distant future. The Sundial’s arms slowly turned above his head, filling his raging mind with clarity. Within him, a glimmer of hope flickered, one he had believed to be long snuffed out.

What if Saint returned to him?

Osiris wanted to believe he was still the man that Saint had always admired, someone who was worth it to him to chase down, even at the cost of his own life. Sagira sensed his restlessness and floated up next to his head to watch the chaos with him. It was a small gesture, but it comforted him.

As they were watching the Vex gate suddenly crumbled open and a goblin came crashing out onto the ground. It was badly damaged. Deep gashes covered its metal body and its single bright red eye flickered and sparked. The Vex slowly rose to its feet, still looking towards the gate with its weapon at the ready.

“What’s happening?” Sagira floated closer to get a better look.

A fist jutted out from the gate, knocking the goblin back down onto its back. Finally, a figure emerged from the gate, pulsing with void light. The hundreds of years he had lived in the real world and the countless simulated eternities he had endured within the Infinite Forest could never have prepared him for this moment.

“Osiris,” Sagira said softly. “It’s—”

“Yes,” Osiris breathed out. “It’s him.”

The Guardian had done the impossible. They had traversed through time and succeeded where Osiris himself could not, and in doing so changed the course of history. The legendary Saint-14 no longer lay cold and lightless within the Infinite Forest, but stood before him unbroken.

Saint-14 entered the sundial from the not-so-distant past. Osiris’ body moved on its own and suddenly he had his arms wrapped tight around Saint-14, forehead pressed against the cool metal of his armor as he clung to him for dear life. The lavender ribbons that adorned Saint's armor tickled his face as they rustled in the wind. For a moment Saint didn’t move, didn’t say a word. Then Osiris felt a warmth settle over him as Saint’s light wrapped itself around him like a protective blanket and the titan embraced him. For the first time in centuries, Osiris truly felt safe.

“Osiris,” Saint-14 pulled back to cup Osiris’ face in his hands. He shook his head ruefully. “I finally found you.” Osiris let out a noise that was equal parts a laugh and a sob. Saint stroked his cheek, the same pain clear in his electronic eyes.

“Saint,” Osiris said softly. “I’m sorry. For everything.”

"I should've trusted you, but I couldn't understand what you were chasing back then." Saint shook his head again. He pulled Osiris closer by his waist. “But no matter what you had gotten yourself into I knew I had to find you. I’ve waited so long just to be able to hold you like this.”

"I had given up..." Osiris ran his hand over Saint's chest plate thoughtfully, noting every dent and scratch in the metal. “In this timeline, I was your undoing.”

“No, Osiris.” Saint removed his helmet then and met his gaze with bright Exo eyes. “You were my salvation.”

Osiris pulled down his mask, revealing the lower half of his face. He could be honest with this man. He could be vulnerable. He was shocked to find a pair of metal lips on his own before he could even make a move. Saint’s lips were warm. Osiris felt a shiver pass through his body despite the intense Mercury heat. He sank into Saint’s embrace, eager to return the kiss, eager to show Saint just how much he’d missed him. For a moment it was as if they were the only two left in the entire universe, his entire world within Saint’s arms, and Osiris thought that was just fine.


End file.
